


voltron prompt fills

by rumpledvelvet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self Care, kind of?, let them rest, they're in space so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron have a rare break day and Lance needs his boyfriends to take it as seriously as they can manage.





	1. let them rest – shklance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first VLD fic and I plan to write more that make more sense than this soon, I promise. This is based off the prompt: 'let them rest' because honestly? my boys need to catch a break. 
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://hyacynthis.tumblr.com/post/165496312344/hey-henlo-can-i-request-some-shklance)!

Breaks while in the Castle of Lions are few and far between but  _ no one _ really took advantage of the well deserved breaks the way Lance did. Keith and Shiro often spent their rest days sparring together on the training deck, but now that they had the – dubious – honor of being Lance’s boyfriends this lack of self care simply would  _ not _ stand.They  _ were _ going to take a real break, possibly for the first time since they’d become Paladins of Voltron, even if Lance has to meet them on the training deck and drag them by the ears to make it happen. 

Luckily, he doesn’t actually have to.

When he finds his boyfriends on the training deck he has to take several moments to himself to admire their form and the way their muscles flex under the warm yellow light before clearing his throat and leaning over the railing to garner their attention. “You know, I don’t think we’re expected to spar on our rest days.”

Keith deactivates his bayard and shoots Lance an amused look as he attaches it to his hip. “What do you suggest we do then? Because I  _ don’t _ think we can convince Shiro to sit still long enough for us to nap the day away in his bed.” He laughs as Shiro playfully grabs him around the waist and Lance feels a pang of affection deep in his heart. 

“I can stay still. I just can’t sleep for sixteen hours straight.” Shiro tosses Keith over his shoulder after deactivating his Galra arm and carries their struggling boyfriend up to where Lance waits patiently for them. “But what do you have in mind?” 

Keith finally frees himself from Shiro’s grasp and narrows his eyes at the playful look in Lance’s eyes. “..I have a bad feeling about this.” 

“Don’t! I’m going to make sure you both look beautiful!” 

Lesser men would have been offended by the sentiment, but Shiro and Keith  _ knew _ Lance and loved him for each and every eccentricity he had and only chuckle before following him back to his room for whatever he had planned for them.  

Making his boyfriends look ‘beautiful’ entailed forcing them through at least two of his favorite face masks and Lance is surprised to find that Keith and Shiro aren’t unfamiliar with skin care.

“Why didn’t you tell me you liked face masks?” Lance tries to sound indignant but it’s nearly impossible to shout with a sheet mask on so he settles for what he hopes is an endearing pout. It was something he and his  _ idols _ could have bonded over in the Garrison! He deserves to know these things about his partners!

Shiro shrugs, his eyes closed peacefully as he lets the honey scented moisture sink into his skin. “It never came up, I guess? Keith used force Matt and I to relax and wash our faces every once in awhile. Because the desert was harsh on the skin, or something.” 

"It  _ is. _ ” Keith and Lance say in vehement unison, grinning together as Shiro rolls his eyes fondly. He doesn’t know how he ended up with these hooligans as boyfriends, but he supposes he can get used to having soft and moisturized skin again. 


	2. love me like you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has taken far too long to actually write but here you go! some lovely, fluffy klance.

**i.**

Lance doesn’t realize that Keith is awake at first, too content to bask in the late morning sunlight filtering through their cheap curtains and scrolling through his emails to notice his boyfriend’s slow shifting. He also  _ doesn _ ’ _ t _ jump when Keith rolls over and lays his head on his chest, one hand lazily resting over Lance’s heart in an act of half asleep possessiveness. 

His heart is  _ full _ when their eyes meet and he can’t help leaning in to kiss Keith’s slight chapped lips. “G’morning..” Lance whispers as Keith shifts to nuzzle their noses together before resting his face into the crook of Lance’s neck to catch a few more minutes of sleep before they absolutely had to wake up.

“Morning..” Keith’s mouth opens wide in a yawn that he tries to cover with the back of his hand and Lance is so fucking  _ endeared _ to him that he has to kiss him again. “Stop, I’m  _ tired..” _

**ii.**

“What do you want for lunch? We can go get Chipotle or I can make  _ arroz con pollo _ ? It’s  _ mi abuela _ ’s recipe~” He doesn’t mention that his abuela would have a heart attack if she knew that Lance has to put a third of the suggested amount of peas so Keith doesn’t make his Petulant Child Face and push them to the side of his plate. Lance is  _ certain _ she would absolutely love Keith, even if she’d hate his eating habits. No one was perfect.

Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s waist, reaching around him to turn on the Keurig. From what Lance can tell Keith is awake enough to not  _ need _ the coffee, but he can’t deny Keith a damn thing on this green Earth when he’s draped over his back. “ _ Arroz con pollo _ . Not a lot of peas.” Predictable as always.

Lance pulls up the recipe on his phone, humming thoughtfully before his eyes widen as Keith leaves a fond kiss to the back of his neck. “Whatever you want, princess~”

“‘M not a princess.”

**iii.**

They’re in the frozen section of the grocery store when Keith links their ice cold fingers together. Their hands are mostly hidden by their sleeves but the contact gives Lance a little thrill of excitement despite the fact that Keith is trying to convince Lance to buy him five dollar hibiscus flavored popsicles. He’s even implemented the  _ puppy dog eyes _ , which means that for some absurd reason he ‘needs’ these gourmet popsicles. The eyes Lance can ignore on even the worst day, but the way that Keith’s hands fit so perfectly is  _ so _ hard to pass up. 

“What if you don’t like how they taste?” Lance asks as he opens the freezer and reaches for the popsicles. He’s weak. He’s  _ so fucking weak _ . It doesn’t really matter if Keith eats his weird gourmet popsicles or not because Keith is  _ grinning _ when they go in the shopping cart.

“I will like how they taste. And  _ you’ll _ like how they taste on my tongue.” When on Earth did Keith become a minx? Lance was not prepared for this when they started dating. He  _ wasn’t _ . 

“Fine. But you’re not allowed to hate them.” 

Lance finds out that he does actually like the taste of hibiscus mint popsicles on Keith’s tongue, but he tries his hardest not to let his boyfriend know.

**iv.**

“Are you getting in the shower?” Keith tips his head back to look over the couch at Lance, reaching his hand back to catch his fingers loosely in his own and keep him close. They hadn’t been cuddling when Lance got up, but that doesn’t mean that he’s willing to let his boyfriend go too far.

“Yeah, I still feel a little gross from my workout this morning. Wanna join me~?” Lance knows that shower sex is actually the most impractical thing in the world from personal experience with Keith, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to try it  _ again _ . “We can get all soapy together~”

The unimpressed glare Keith levels at him nips that right in the bud, but it’s always worth a shot in Lance’s  _ honest _ opinion. “Or not.”

“I want to wash your hair.” Lance blinks in surprise as Keith pulls himself off the couch, taking Lance’s hand to pull him towards the bathroom. “And maybe kiss you a little bit. But we are  _ not _ having sex in the shower, deal?” 

“Deal.” 

Lance stoops slightly for Keith to properly massage the conditioner into his hair, his blue eyes slowly fluttering shut as his boyfriend’s deft fingertips work at his scalp. He knows he can get used to this treatment and carefully keeps his mouth shut to avoid ruining the moment. He’s breathing in the warm citrus of his conditioner when Keith starts to massage his neck and shoulders in an unspoken act of kindness. Lance’s heart is singing when Keith eventually speaks up.

“Hey..?” 

“Hmm?”

Keith kisses the name of his neck before guiding Lance under the shower spray to rinse. “I love you.” 

“Love you, too.”

**v.**

Honestly, Lance doesn’t know why he hasn’t just  _ banned  _ Super Smash Bros. in the house. Mario Kart is banned because Keith can and  _ will _ climb into Lance’s lap and shove the controller to the floor in the middle of Rainbow Road so he will lose. Wii Sports is on a “Only If We Have Friends Over” list that Keith takes very seriously. They aren’t even allowed to have a Monopoly board in their  _ apartment _ . But Smash? 

Smash hasn’t made it on  _ any _ list, probably because they’re too fucking competitive to bother putting it on one. Lance is considering putting it on a list anyway, because Keith has decided to distract him by sitting in his lap and kissing a seductive line of lip gloss sticky kisses up his throat. 

It’s cruel and unusual and Lance is  _ winning _ . He doesn’t deserve to lose to his sore loser of a boyfriend’s saccharine kisses. “Keith, you’re cheating.”

“Huh?” Keith has enough nerve to play  _ coy  _ as he licks a long stripe up Lance’s neck and  _ steals _ the power-upl right out of Lance’s Link avatar’s fingers. When on Earth did Keith get to be so fucking disrespectful? Lance can’t even flinch when Keith’s Dark Pit avatar delivers the worst knock-out blow he’s ever experienced because Keith is officially the most evil person on the planet. “Oh, look. You’ve lost.” 

Lance sighs and knocks his head playfully against Keith’s as the round ends and Dark Pit flexes his life away.  _ Disrespect _ . He really tries to be mad, he swears, but when Keith gives him a vanilla flavored kiss he can’t really keep up the charade. 

He  _ can _ and  _ does _ start another round and aggressively keeps pushing Keith’s avatar off of the board. He deserves this. 

**+1**

The rain pours down on them, warm and poetic. Lance has no idea how long they’ve been sprinting through the rain, but they’re both laughing and he cannot think about a moment before this where he’s felt as happy as he does  _ right now _ . 

Keith pulls Lance to a stop in front of an empty park, cheeks flushed with excitement and exertion, looking more beautiful than Lance has ever seen him. He’s so fucking in  _ love _ . He can’t believe he thought he was in love before this moment. Then Keith kisses him, warm hands wet on his cheeks. The kiss is messy and silly, breaking every few seconds as they keep laughing. Lance has no idea what they’re going to do with the rest of their day, but he’s so  _ glad _ that he’s here right now, soaked to his skin with his boyfriend in the middle of the city that they both love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gimme a shout & send me prompts @[whitepeachpidge!](https://whitepeachpidge.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @[whitepeachpidge](https://whitepeachpidge.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
